Fever
by Sweetcake rainbow
Summary: Chrome is sick, and Ken is forced to take care of her. What is he thinking about...?


This is a gift for my friend, OncexMore, the person who gave me the idea. I really hope you will like it! xD

**Disclaimer**: I have never, do not and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the characters in it. Unfortunately...

_Fever_

It was officially proclaimed "The worst day of my entire life" (quote by Ken Joshima). Not only had Chrome caught a serious cold, but he was also stuck there by himself (Alone with that stupid girl! Gawr!), taking care of her. 'Kakipi, that traitor! I'm going to make him taste my Cheetah Channel when I find him…' he angrily thought, unconsciously grinding his teeth. He glared at the girl, as if everything was her fault. Actually, it kind of was her fault…

"Why in the world did this stupid girl have to stay outside in the rain?" growled the blond boy, sitting grudgingly on a chair by the sofa where Chrome was put on. She had a high fever because of her "walk" in the rain the day before, and was sweating very much. She had always been kind of weak to sickness, but this one was by far the worst cold she had ever caught. Chikusa had covered her with a blanket before going out, so her fever wouldn't rise because of the cold air. Ken looked at the girl bored. She seemed to be having nightmares.

He stood up and started pacing around the room. Baby-sitting was definitely not his idea of spending his free time, but the gods seemed to have other ideas for him. 'The gods definitely hate me…' Ken mentally growled, and turned around to look at the girl he was supposed to watch over. She had turned around somewhere along the time he was not careful, and the compress on her forehead had fallen. He approached the sleeping figure on the sofa and takes it, intending to put it back. It was burning.

'When the compress becomes warm, sink it into cold water and put it back. It lowers the fever.' Chikusa's words came back to him, and Ken sighed annoyed. "How troublesome…" he muttered, and grabbed the basin with ice-cold water. He sunk the compress, just like Chikusa's instructions said, and put it back on the girls head. Almost instantly, Ken could feel the heat of Chrome's forehead through the wet material. He stared at the purple-haired girl in silence.

She was the only link they had to Mukuro-san. He was their savior, his, Chikusa's and hers. To them, he was more important than everything else. Mukuro-san carried the biggest mistakes of the Estraneo Family with him, mistakes that both destroyed his life and gave him that tremendous and cursed power within him. When him and Kakipi had lost all their hope of having a better life, Mukuro-san came and saved them from the people they had once called family. When she was about to die, forsaken by her own two parents, Chrome was saved by Mukuro-san and, even now, kept alive by him. He couldn't afford to lose the only way to communicate with him…

Suddenly, Ken's train of thoughts was interrupted by a question: 'When did I start calling the stupid girl by her name!?' Angry at himself for the slip, he quickly watered the hot compress and returned it on the girl's forehead. The frown disappeared from her face at the contact with the cool material, replaced by a content expression. Catching himself staring at her face, Ken immediately stood up and headed towards the exit. 'Baby-sitting really isn't for me…'

He could hear the distinct sound of material falling. "Not again…" he muttered, and turned around, intending to put the compress back, but he never expected to actually see "the stupid girl" awake and struggling to stand up. "Ke…n…" Her voice was so weak that, if Ken hadn't had such good hearing, he would have missed her words.

"Muku…ro…sama…I….can't…talk…to…him…" Her eyes were barely opened, and she was obviously dizzy. Her legs were shaky, and looked like they were going to give in ay moment. Ken pushed her back on the sofa in his not-so-gentle way, and threw the blanket over her.

"Of course you can't, you idiot! Not with that fever you're running right now! Cure yourself first!" he snapped at her angrily, and placed the cold compress on her forehead (again). "Man, how troublesome…" the boy muttered as he sat on the chair, having a sudden urge to just go far away and leave this idiot and troublesome girl by herself. Chrome stared at him with her eyes half-closed.

"Ken…" she called him in a small voice, and the boy simple looked at her, not deeming it necessary to say anything. "Ari…gat…ou…" The girl gave him a small smile, and fell asleep immediately after.

Ken instantly turned his head around, facing the exit. He would keep a secret and take with him to the tomb the fact that he actually blushed at seeing that stupid girl's smile…


End file.
